


A Fool for the Circus

by JamieS1025



Series: Welcome to the Circus [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Inspired by The Greatest Showman (2017), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieS1025/pseuds/JamieS1025
Summary: Viktor never knew what life had in store for him until he stumbled upon the Circus.Based on the 2017 movie, The Greatest Showman.





	A Fool for the Circus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jordanash857](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordanash857/gifts).



> After watching The Greatest Showman, my wife and I discussed the characters from YOI being part of the circus world, and thus, this AU was born.

Viktor was used to being called a fool.

His father used the term loosely throughout his childhood to describe a boy more fascinated with writing than the world around him. After class, his peers would sneer insults at him with bitter little laughs and a slid of a foot to make Viktor’s notebook tumble from his hands and scattered across the floor. His mother called him a fool for listening and reminded him to focus on making a name for himself. His critics hated him and friends were hard to come by, and yet, Viktor Nikiforov was known as one of the most influential play writers of his time.

And he hated it.

He drank to hide the loneliness and surrounded himself with powerful people to feel strong. He wrote plays about love and happiness to remind himself that maybe this wasn’t the life he was supposed to live. His plays sold out within a night and yet Viktor was more alone than he had ever been. So, he drowned his sorrows in cheap liquor and grimaced the burn deep down in his soul.

Then Jean-Jacques Leroy, or JJ as the eccentric man had supplied, had sauntered into his life with a crazy idea and a business card for _Jean-Jacques Levoy’s Circus_ stamped across the front in bold letters. "No", he remembered saying it multiple times and yet finds himself standing outside of the massive museum of unique art, staring up at the glittering gold letters.  
Maybe Viktor really was the fool that he was destined to be.

He enters the building slowly and is caught off guard when a hand wraps around his bicep and spins him around. He reels for a moment but catches himself quite gracefully.

“Bonjour, mon cheri” A voice purrs into his ear from behind. “Now where has the master been hiding you?”

Viktor glances over his shoulder at the man casually wrapping long arms around his waist and feels the man’s nose nuzzle right under his ear. Viktor is pretty sure he hears himself squeak in protest, but doesn’t get much farther as a booming voice interrupts from above.

“Chris! Hands off the new merchandise!”

JJ is standing on the stair platform, hands placed on his waist and a stern look on his face. Viktor feels the arms around his waist disappear as quickly as they appeared. The man, Chris, scoffs at the reprimand and stalks off behind the thick red curtains to the left. There’s a commotion on the other side, but Viktor ignores it to turn his full to the man above him, who is grinning from ear to ear.

“Mr. Nikiforov, welcome, I knew you would come. No one can resist JJ Style™” The man holds up his fingers to portray double J’s.

Viktor can’t stop the audible laugh that bursts through his mouth, having to cover it with hand. JJ’s grin turns into a grimace and he drops his hands at his side. Viktor raises both hands in surrender. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean offense. I just don’t know how I got myself into this mess”.

“Ah, my friend, let me show you the magic of the circus” JJ holds out a hand, ushering Viktor to climb up the stairs. He obeys, following the other man to the top. JJ pulls back parts of a deep red curtain, lights flashing beyond, and ushers Viktor to enter.

Lights illuminate the center circle of the building where various people are moving around and the music practically pounds through Viktor’s veins. He steps forward and wraps his hands around the banister, glancing down at the people practicing below. JJ is talking behind him, but Viktor cannot hear the words.

His breath catches in his throat as his eyes glance up, catching on the eloquent figure twirling through the sky. The person flips around the bar easily to dangle upside down, arms practically reaching out to Viktor has they fly past him. Viktor isn’t sure if time stops as the figure, a man, locks eyes with him, but as soon as is started, it’s over, and the figures momentum pulls him back to the center of the ring. The man locks hands with his partner and together they twirl toward the center ring floor.

“Mr. Nikiforov?” A voice calls from behind him, startling Viktor from his daze.

Viktor composes himself and turns around to the ringleader behind him. “Please JJ, Viktor is fine if we plan on making this crazy idea of yours work. Now, why don’t you introduce me to everyone?” He smooths the lapels on his jacket in a nervous habit.

“Of course, Viktor, right this way”.

JJ leads the man back downstairs, but this time the red curtains have been pulled back and they make their way through into the main space of the building. JJ stops at the edge and Viktor stands at his side.

JJ points to one ring with a blond man sitting in on the floor in the middle. His knees are bent and pulled up to his chest, and he is glancing warily from side to side. A growl is heard and a large male tiger appears in the circle, watching the man as prey. “That's Yura, our animal trainer” JJ informs right as the tiger pounces on the man and sends him tumbling on his back, only to lick his face. Another man enters the circle to help wrestle the giant cat off the blonde, most of his body decorated with tattoos. “And that’s Otabek, but most of us just call him Beka. He is literally marked almost everywhere”.

JJ moves to the pair behind Yura. “Sara and Michelle. They have an amazing horse act”. Sara is standing on a beautiful white horse with one leg raised in the air at a perfect point. The man is holding the horse still below her and yelling about her safety. “They fight a lot though”.

A scream rips out from the last circle on the right and JJ laughs. A man is tied to a spinning wheel as some beautiful redhead throws knives with terrifying precision. “That would-be Mila and Georgi. As you can see, knives are Mila’s specialty. Georgi helps out with costume designs since he has a knack for the dramatic”.

JJ points to another man standing off to the side, looking at himself in a long mirror and posing. “You already met Chris earlier. Although he can be eccentric, he has an amazing pair of lungs. The guy could out sing some of the top performers”.

Finally, Viktor’s eyes catch on a pair moving from the back and walking right toward them. JJ calls to them and they approach as requested. Viktor’s eyes meet a gaze of chocolate brown and he can feel his throat dry instantly.

“Viktor, this is Phichit and Yuuri. As you saw earlier, they defy gravity with their acrobatics”. 

Phichit throws out an enthusiastic hand to shake. “Nice to meet you, Mr.…?”

“Nikiforov… but please, call me Viktor” Viktor gives a firm handshake in return. Phichit’s eyes widen at the mention of his name, but he does not comment on it. Viktor turns his attention to Yuuri, sky blue catching on chocolate brown. He holds out a hand, but Yuuri makes no move to take it.

“And what’s your act, Mr. Nikiforov?” Yuuri questions.

Viktor is caught off guard at the question and drops his hand. “Uh…” He raises his hand to rub the back of his neck in a nervous habit. “I don’t… I don’t have an act”.

Yuuri stares at him, a smirking tugging lightly at the corner of his lips. “We all have an act, Mr. Nikiforov”. He nods his head in JJ’s direction and hooks an arm with Phichit, who leads him out of the stage arena.

Viktor is left staring at his departure.

JJ clasps him on the shoulder with a loud laugh. “See something you like Viktor?”

"It’s nothing like that. He has talent” Viktor bites back, ripping his gaze from the departing man and turning his heated gaze to JJ.

JJ holds up his hands in surrender. “Now, don’t be foolish Viktor. No one would blame you if there was interest. Yuuri is quite beautiful” His signature smirks slides easily across his face and he raises his hands to form double J’s. “Let me show you how to win them JJ style™”.

“Oh god, please just let us die already. STOP WITH THE JJ STYLE” Yura yells from across the ring, fake gagging at the thought. The entire crew laughs along with him. JJ starts yelling insults in return, fuming.

Viktor realizes after a moment that his cheeks are aching. For the first time in months, Viktor is smiling.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Panthera tigris tigris](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709300) by [Jordanash857](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordanash857/pseuds/Jordanash857)




End file.
